


Dead Girl Walking

by Industrial_Lemon



Series: Dead Like Them [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dead Like Me, Most relationships are post-/pre- one, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Industrial_Lemon/pseuds/Industrial_Lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>总之，我叫Stephanie Brown，我已经死了七天了。好吧，让我们说得更准确些，我其实还没死。<br/>一个在人们临死前带走他们灵魂的冷酷的现代死神，以为在一周前就已断送了Mrs.Brown家的女孩的性命，那也许是真的，对Brown家而言，她已经不在世了，但Stephanie Brown仍以另一种存在折腾着。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dead Girl Walking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586773) by [AllumetteRouge (RedRaidingHood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaidingHood/pseuds/AllumetteRouge). 



演讲厅十分寂静。这种寂静并不是由焦虑，轻蔑，甚至是正义的张力盈满，不是。刚刚一个学生在模拟法庭上扮演律师时意外射中了自己，大家都惊呆了，紧接着房间里充满了某种震惊的寂静。不过那个学生却是第一个找到合适的语言来描述刚刚发生的事的。 

“哦，靠。”

“至少你证明了像那样意外射到自己是有可能的。”

她转身面向那个向她说话的年轻男孩。他看起来还很小，或许只有十或十二岁的样子，蓝色的眼睛，黑色的头发外加一脸让她想揍上去的自鸣得意。

就是这个时候大厅从震惊中恢复过来，人们开始尖叫着向外跑。

Stephanie Brown，年龄22岁，一个梦想成为州内最出色律师的大学生以及哥谭骑士们的狂热粉，死在了那天的模拟法庭。而现在，当教授跑向她的尸体时，她最好的朋友Jenny随后，从观众席中的某处看着这一切发生，边上则站着一个对此看起来异常平静的男孩。

“我刚刚是死了吗？”Steph问他，目光并没有从眼前的景象上离开。

“你傻吗？”男孩翻了个白眼。“不，你只是刚刚经历了一次灵魂出窍而你将会马上回去，只需倒数三，二，一。哦，该死。没发生。好吧，真遗憾。”他站起身，没有等着她跟上来。

“你不可能是个天使，所以我就要下地狱了，对吗？被某个小混蛋打招呼已经算是惩罚了，是吗？”

夺门而出的人流逐渐减少，剩下的人要么被吓得动弹不了，要么刚刚被现场的骚乱惊醒不知发生了什么，大厅里除了教授和Steph的朋友，只剩下女孩的灵魂和那个小男孩。  


就像她喜欢观察别人的反应，Stephanie Brown不是那种会被恐惧吓到的女生，不。Mrs.Brown家的女孩不会让唯一一个似乎是知道真相的人溜走。那个男孩掌握着Steph所没有的信息，所以她根本没有多想就跟着他走出了大楼。

“搞什么，这个蠢货？这枪不应该是上膛的。为什么Kingsley教授会有把上了膛的枪？为什么他要我们用一把上膛的枪来演戏？”

“也许他希望你最后能闭嘴？”

“你能友善点吗，Damian。”

一个男人咧嘴笑着说，手上拿着紫红色的钱包，男孩对此感到很不满但他还是在那个刚刚说话的男人身边停下。他看起来很像一个更大，更友善版本的Damian，只不过他拿着一个紫红色的钱包。Steph看着他，不如说盯着他。他长得不错，对她来说太老了些，比她大了十岁左右，让她不住凝视的不是这个男人本身，而是一个完全被她消化的简单事实，令她恼怒。她刚刚死了，但她却不愿意这样。她不能死，这不公平，她还没毕业，她还没一脚踢在Stephen的裆上，还恨不得去掐死那个让他们用一把上膛的枪去模拟法庭场景的教授，她还没...她现在不能回去见她妈妈了，不是吗？

她握紧了拳头，打量了那两人一番。即使周围的学生在惊叫奔跑，救护车闪着光到达，他们两个看起来依旧平静。“哦，去你妈的，”Steph咬牙切齿地说，“我不可能死。带别人走吧，你们这些混蛋！”她转头开始跑，把这些蠢货都甩在身后。她需要去见她的妈妈。

她用尽全力奔跑着，当那个男人从背后圈住她的时候她差点摔个脸着地。她绊倒了，但他把她扶了起来，她跪在地上，颤抖着。“这不可能。我没有，我没有死。”她的整个身子筛糠似的颤抖着，闭上了眼睛，用双手捂住了自己的脸。她不会哭，不会。

“嘿，”男人仍抓着他的手臂对她轻轻地说，“不如我们去喝点东西，冷静一下，然后我们会告诉你想知道的全部？”

 

他们开着一辆警车。Dick-那个拿着钱包的男人介绍着自己-是个警察。他也死了，就像Steph一样。而Damian，那个坐在后座看起来对这一路上的每分钟都感到无比厌恶的男孩也是如此。在路上的每一分钟，Steph感到这一切越来越像一场梦，一场只要她继续配合就会即刻结束的精心策划的恶作剧。所以她照着做了。咬牙忍下体内冰冷的感觉，还有在侵蚀她每一缕思绪的怀疑

 

所以，好吧，她死了。Dick死了。Damian死了。而那个紫红色的钱包属于一个在上课前询问过她名字的女人。恰好是Stephine在Kingsley教授喜欢让他的课堂做的模拟法庭上扮演律师角色的时刻，就在她用教授的枪射死自己之际，那女人夺去了她的灵魂的。

喝一杯在此时听起来是个不错的主意。尤其是Round Robin的汉堡一直很出名。

他们坐在了餐厅的座位里，没人伸手去碰菜单，但Dick把它推给了Steph，向她微笑着。“点你自己喜欢的。第一餐算在团队上。”

“团队？”Steph拿起了菜单，挑眉。这一切都越来越奇怪了，不过嘿，以她的经验看，精心计划过的恶作剧总是是十分怪异的。

“对，”Dick点点头，“当然，有我和Damian，以及在我身后的那个家伙？”他用手指往肩膀后指了指另一桌的一个男人，那人从他们一开始进来就自顾自地在看书。他很容易就可以听见他们的对话，但他就是没做出反应。“那是 Jason。我们的常驻坏男孩儿。”

Damian哼了一声。“常驻失败者还差不多。”

“滚吧，小混蛋。”Dick摇摇头并笑他们时，Jason依然没有把他的头从书里抬起来。

“Jaosn就是个坏脾气，”他吐露道，“但还是比不上Bruce，我们的老板--”

“你们负责带走人们的灵魂而你们还有个老板？他是谁？撒旦吗？”她暗自笑着，这场恶作剧不光变得更加奇怪，也变得更超自然。

“他是我的父亲。”Damian声明，显得并不高兴。

“你父亲，好吧。”她拖长了音调，放下了菜单对正向他们走来的服务员露出了微笑。

“我能为你做什么吗，亲爱的？”

“给我菜单上最贵的菜就行了，”Steph笑着说，“这些人买单。哦，请再给我来杯蓝莓奶昔。”

服务员给了Dick一个意有所指的眼神，而Dick只是朝她笑笑。

“没问题，亲爱的。你需要点什么，年轻人？”

Damian怒极反笑。“只要账单就行了。”

他们听到边上那桌传来了Jaosn的轻笑，他朝服务员挥手示意她过来。“我觉得我需要来一杯，Delores。”

Steph保持着那副咧到嘴角的笑容，再一次看了眼菜单，试着寻找着自己刚才点的东西。

“你真是有点本事。”Dick看着她，没有一丝笑意，但也没有生气。Steph把这看作一次胜利。如果这些人觉得拿她的死开玩笑很有趣的话，那么她便觉得这个玩笑理应昂贵点儿。

“所以你是说我现在加入了一个组织？对了，谢谢这顿饭，但我不觉得我会加入你们科学教的敲竹杠把戏。”

“这没有争辩的余地。”

“什么？”

Dick的眼神很坚定，一眨不眨地盯着Steph，直到她避开了他的眼光。她揉了揉眼睛。真是受够了，她打算吃完就走，回去找妈妈。她可没有死！

Dick突然抬起头，越过整个餐厅对着一个刚进来的人招了招手。他的笑容又重新回到脸上，不管能让这个男人如此开心的人是谁，Steph几乎感到嫉妒。她的妈妈也会对她这样笑。“嗨，看那儿，”Dick轻推了一下她，“那是我们杰出灵魂收割组织的最后一个，他是我弟弟--”

“--Tim””Steph的话音卡在了她的喉咙里，那个正向他们走来的男孩死死地定在了半路上，他的脸色沉了下去。

“你们认识？”Dick谨慎地看了看他们两个，脸上的喜悦消失了。

Tim不可能超过16岁，不可能。十六岁，那是他死时的年龄；对于Steph来说他永远定格在那个年纪，过去这些年每当Steph回忆起他时也总是这个年纪。他在四年前死了，留下Steph一人独自面对他愚蠢，自私的死。

“你，你个混蛋。”她从座位上跳了起来，尖叫着，“你竟然敢！够了。我受够你们这些人了！你觉得这好玩儿吗？你觉得告诉我我死了好玩儿吗？”她把Tim推开，“还有你！Tim死了，你知道那意味着什么吗？我的男朋友死了，而你没有权利长着他的脸。你没有权利就像什么事都没发生一样突然出现。你他妈的已经死了，Tim！”

“Steph。”他开口说。

“你这个愚蠢，自私的混蛋！我去了你的葬礼。我去给你扫了墓，Tim！”

他抓住了她的手臂，生气地瞪着她。用那种告诉Steph“他生她的气了”的眼神凝视着她。最后那些时候他们经常生彼此的气，但对于Steph来说，这并没让他的离去变得更轻松。

“我很抱歉，Steph。”

“你很抱歉！？”

“我很抱歉你死了。我很抱歉你不能活得更久些。现在你能平静下来了吗？”

“喔，真感人，鸟宝宝。”Jason说，把钱放在桌上，成功地打断了这场刚刚发生的争吵，“很有趣，但我还有工作要做。别让我们被这地方下禁令，我喜欢这里。”

Steph在那个男人离开后，像个泄了气的气球一样倒回了她的座位上，无视其他顾客向她投来的怪异的眼光。

“我死了。”她迷茫地望着前方自言自语道。

Tim按着他的鼻梁骨，闭上眼叹了口气坐到了她身边，给了他“哥哥”一个愤怒的眼神。“我想她是Bab的最后一次收割？”

Dick沉默地点点头，手上玩弄着一张餐巾。

“该死。”

“是啊，该死。”他们两个交换了一下眼神，但Steph丝毫不关心。她死了。这不是一场恶作剧，这不是一个恶毒的玩笑，她真的死了。现在她死去的男朋友正在她旁边和她一起坐在这个廉价的餐厅里，对面则是一个死掉的警察和一个对她幸灾乐祸的死孩子。

“所以你现在明白了吗，死掉的女孩？”他说着，给了她一个露齿的笑。这看起来更像是一个呲牙咧嘴的动物而不是一个人类的微笑，但Steph还是接受了。

“我死了。”她重复着，依旧没有回答他们之中的任何一个人。

“是的，你死了。”Dick向她投去了一个担忧的眼神，对着那个向他们端来一大盘汉堡薯条和各种蘸酱的服务员点了点头。“谢谢，Delores。能把账单给我吗？”

“当然，亲爱的。”

Steph看着Delores放在她面前的盘子。也许当她吃完全部这些之后她就会死于暴饮暴食，那样她就死了两回。而所有人都会知道接下来会发生什么：负负得正，还有那些她从没关心过的乱七八糟的高中数学。在那时她和Tim还是一对。但现在这个混蛋正坐在她旁边，不断眼神示意她就好像是如果Delores听不到的话他就会警告她配合。这个傲慢的混蛋。

“所以你接下来住哪儿！”Damian一直保持着他那独特的坏笑。Dick还在处理手里的账单，但很显然，这个男孩没能像Steph一样读出Tim越来越恼火的“别犯傻，傻瓜。”的眼神。

“关于男朋友的烦恼？”Delores带着十分担忧的语气问道。

“差不多。”她对服务员回答道，并不在乎Tim在一旁翻着白眼交叉着手臂，表现出他的厌恶。

“没关系，”Dick迅速插上话，“我有个临时的地方给她住。”

“你可真是个宝，”Delores冲他挤了挤眼，然后对Steph点点头，“要不要来个蛋糕，免费。”

“谢谢了，不过我甚至不知道我能不能把我眼前的这堆庞然大物解决掉。”

“我什么需要告诉我就行。”Delores笑着。一个真正的，友好的，来自一个Steph刚刚遇见的陌生人的微笑。这是她死后第一次有活人冲着她笑。胃中产生的沮丧的感觉使她顿时没了食欲。

服务员走后Tim对着Dick咋了下舌。“Babs的地方？”

“是的。估计她会想要Steph去那儿。”

“她答应过我。”

Dick无视了Tim语气中的那份不爽就像Steph无视了Tim的存在一样。“我不觉得Stephanie会关心你所想的事，Timmers。”他再一次笑了，用关节敲着桌面。“所以，怎么样，Stephanie？吃完饭后想去看看吗？我能载你一程。反正晚些时候我也是要去的。”

Steph感到一阵恶心，把盘子推向了对面的Damian。“你吃吧，”她对他说，“像你这样的小孩应该尽量多吃才能长高长壮。”而Damian只是对她抬了下眼眉毛。

“Stephanie？”Dick问道。

“叫我'Steph'。”她叹了口气，看向了Dick，他脸上的担忧清晰可见。“我猜...我是不能再见到妈妈了，是吗？我真的很想回家。带着这边这个呆子有个地方或什么的。”

“Steph...你不能。你不能回家，明白吗？你不想吃点东西吗？”

“不，谢谢了。”她在桌下踢了脚Tim，站起身，希望Tim在她动手把他推下沙发之前明白她要他挪挪屁股让自己能走出去。他明白了。这不是他们第一次像这样坐在一起了。

Dick和她一起从座位上站了起来，当Steph看都不看其他人一眼走出去时，他把手搭上了她的肩。

“我知道，”他说，“我知道这种感觉。”

“你他妈知道个头。”

“Steph，我死了。我几年前就死了，而在更早的时候我就失去了家人。但你没法回到过去。”

反抗永远都是Steph面对这个世界的不公想大叫痛哭的时候的精神动力，所以她向那个试图帮她向她解释这堆烂摊子的男人吐了口唾沫。“为什么？我他妈的为什么不行？你以为你是谁！可以决定我什么该做什么不该做？你只是个因为'自己几年前就死了'便以为能知道任何事答案的可怜虫。你什么都不懂！我妈妈会理解的。她会帮我。到了明天，我就起床去上学。然后所有事--”

“--不会的，”Dick严厉的声音打断了她，听起来比起愤怒，更多的则是疲惫，“就暂且相信我。我们可以以后再讨论这个，我保证，只是不是现在。我们现在在说的是，我们爱的人不仅不能急着去见他们，而是我们永远都不能和他们见面。不行！见鬼的，一丁点儿机会都没有。我们要接受这个。这就是我们一贯的做法。现在，理智一点上车去。”

 

Babs的地方是一个带着落地窗，放满电脑的漂亮阁楼。之前的居住者不是个井井有条的人，但在灰尘，散落在地上的衣服和旧马克杯之间，并没有什么太混乱或很恶心的杂物。只是一些平常的，日常都会制造出的小混乱。而Steph立马从周围的环境中回过神。这不是她的家，不是她的床，她的窗户，或是她的电脑。这是那个在上课前，在她意外射死自己前问她名字的带着紫色钱包的女人的。

 

“感觉如何？不错的地方，不是吗？”Dick打断了她的思绪。他捡起了地上的衣服，把马克杯放到了开放式厨房的水槽里，使得房间更整洁了些。他知道每件东西所在的位置，很显然他经常来这儿。

 

“是啊，”她承认。“是很不错，我想。”电脑塔向她眨着眼，如同一只巨大，健壮的蜂鸟发出咕咕声。Steph的家里有一台紫色的笔记本，她用“怪诞小镇”的贴纸和亮片装饰着它。但即使她几乎是个电脑白痴，她还是能想象这个女人宅到了什么程度。事实上她有点儿被Babs给震撼到了。她的家非常漂亮而且仍带有她的味道，仍告诉着进入这间房子的每个人这里的主人是谁，那个在屏幕前喝咖啡喝到一半就忘记，最后起身去倒了杯新的而没有把旧的那杯放回厨房的出色女人。

“别对那些下一代的科技感到太亲切。你知道Tim，这些是他的，说真的，我完全不知道这些东西应该放哪儿。所以如果我是你的话，我决不会碰它们。”

“我也不会，”她笑了，对于Dick能让这一切变的轻松些而感到欣慰。“所以我能占用怪胎男孩儿不要的空间？”

“不，”Dick摇了摇头笑着扑通一声坐在电脑前的一张旋转椅上，“我也得拿一些东西。”

哼了一声，Steph给了Dick一个调皮的微笑。“所以'Babs'和你，”她在空中比了个引号，“你们两个挺亲近的？”

Dick转着椅子露出了一个悲伤的微笑，手指抚摸着座椅把手上磨损的皮革。“我们已经在一起有几十年了。”

Steph突然意识到自己这样随意的看待这点显得很混蛋。“对不起。”

“没关系。我们都死了，你知道的。没过多久，你也会习惯你爱的人的离去。”他听起来很累，就像之前他在餐厅前一样。

Steph并不喜欢他的这种语气，那声音应该是为了什么更加鼓舞人心的话语存在的，为笑声，戏弄，所有美好的事物，还有那种让Steph回忆起她妈妈的温暖而存在。 那个失去了她的妈妈。那个会被告知她女儿在课堂上的一场意外中射死了自己的人。然而也许，也许她会在一段时间后习惯了Steph的死去。就像Dick说的那样。

“你呢？已经习惯失去别人了吗？”

“...不。”他停顿了一下说道，没有和她对上眼。他们都默不作声，一起陷入了各自的悲伤故事中。

躺在床上，在这张也许是Dick和Babs共享的，反正不是她的床上，Steph依旧摆脱不掉她内心的想法。

他们所有人都死了，这很不公平。她感到不舒服，这张床太软，太温暖，充满了太多美好但不属于她的回忆。

她死了但现在不知怎么的还活着，Tim也莫名其妙地依旧活着，她现在正躺在一个死去的女人的床上，住在这死去的女人的家里，这个死去的女人同样死掉但不知怎么还活着的男朋友把她带到了这里。这对她来说太过了。她想要她的妈妈，她想要快点入睡，而此刻她却一样都得不到。哭着，Steph最终哭累到凌晨睡去。


	2. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  “你能注意一点吗？” “注意什么？我他妈的只是在叙述事实，你个该死的白痴。” “你的糙话，女士，”他低声怒吼道，凝视着她。“有孩子在听着呢。” “哦，真好笑。你刚刚是说了’操'吗？”

哭对她来说比任何事都要费神，随之而来的睡眠更像是一场昏迷。Steph的妈妈一直以来都会用香喷喷的华夫和亲切的问候来叫她起床。Steph已经开始想妈妈了，连早晨连闹钟声她也怀念起来。Dick告诉她让她在第二天9点左右和他们在Round Robin碰面，但他没告诉她要调好Babs的宽敞、温暖、柔软的床边的闹钟。所以当然，Stephanie Brown忘了，她起得太晚了，也根本没有时间去想为什么那只抱着钟的塑料青蛙正一脸嫌弃的看着她而不是去叫醒她。   
   
咒骂着，Steph脚踩在木质地板上，将身上的毯子扔到一边。她一路冲刺进了洗手间，顾不上她红肿的双眼匆忙地洗了把脸。她不敢再去想昨天的事，生怕会打断她的晨间日常。她现在没有任何洗漱用品，草草地洗漱了一下。她觉得自己很脏，但还是没有脏到动用更多一个死掉的女人的东西。   
   
她有种呕吐和发抖的冲动，她竭力抑制住了。几小时前发生的所有这一切又涌上心头：她如同往常一样去上学，和往常一样尽兴扮演律师，接着Kingsley教授的枪正中她的太阳穴。然后她死了。她死后遇见了Damian，Dick，Jason和Tim。她睡在Dick女朋友的床上，而她真的只想见见她的妈妈。希望她妈妈可以用那条从她开始蹒跚学步时就一直在用的旧毯子围住她，在她的臂弯里轻摇。   
   
她重重坐在马桶上，把脸埋在手里。呼吸训练使用很简单，自从她听了那些孕期课后，这几乎就成了她受伤后的自然反应。它们有效地帮助了她，直到她记起了那些课；直到她回忆起了她曾和Tim一起去那里；直到她想起了那个孩子。接着她哭了，失态地痛哭流涕。为了那个孩子，为了Tim，为了她妈妈和她自己而哭。她倒在了地板上，她抱成一团尽力呜咽着，脸贴着冰冷的瓷砖。一生中她从没感到如此悲伤，如此孤独。   
   
她只想要她的妈妈可以回来。只要她的妈妈，那就足够了。她不需要孩子或者是她在几年前就失去的男友；她只需要那个能和她一起挺过这些的那个女人。   
   
Steph响亮地吸着鼻子，用她的上衣袖子擦着眼睛和鼻子，那件她死时穿着的上衣。不，Mrs.Brown的女儿不会像这样伤心成碎片，Mrs.Brown的女儿要比这坚强，Mrs.Brown的女儿会自己从这愚蠢的浴室地板上站起来，拿些男孩们都用不着的这个死去的女人的衣服然后前往那家廉价的餐厅去询问答案。而之后，Mrs.Brown的女儿会去拜访Mrs.Brown。告诉她她没事以及一切都好，就如同这个女人一直以来对她女儿做的一样。   
   
作为一个积极主动的人，Steph起身去翻起了Babs的衣柜-再一次-她被这个人震撼到了。她一边开始后悔没能遇见她，一边拿出了一件看起来十分昂贵的上衣和一条她这辈子-或者死后人生，管他呢-穿过的最时髦的牛仔裤。衣柜里面还有一件皮夹克等着她，但她没法穿上那些鞋，这一点令她感到懊恼。Babs有着一些很棒的衣服以及极好的-或者老实说是更成熟的-品味。   
   
接下来Steph所关心的是她的出行方式。Dick昨晚送她过来的，所以她不可能步行去那里，她需要别人载她一程。因为不知道他们任何一个收割者的号码，她就用Babs的手机叫了一辆出租车，告诉司机前往Round Robin，离开了这个地方，同时希望Dick还带着这里的钥匙。   能重新拥有事物的控制权感觉确实很好。她有了个计划而一切正有条不紊地进行着，她仍掌握着她的生活。当然，这出租车的后座已被上千个人的屁股磨损得过于柔软，她实在不想去考虑有多少个男人在这座垫上放过屁，但她感觉依旧很好。   

“好了，女士，”当车停在一处红灯的时候，出租车司机-他的驾照上写着他叫Brian Brubaker-从后视镜中看着她，“你的餐厅马上就到，只差一个街区了。是有约会吗？”    

Steph事实上被自己发出笑声给惊到了。“不，不是那么令人愉悦的事。”

  “真可惜。”Brian Brubaker向她露出了微笑。他的笑十分好看，整齐的白牙以及非常、非常漂亮的嘴唇。他是Steph喜欢的类型，所以这真的不能怪她在车停下的时候一直看着Brian开车的样子而不是车窗外的餐厅。他从座位上转过身，而Steph感到她自己在向前倾，靠他更近。“那么，你单身吗？”他问道。

  “也许吧。”她的心在胸口怦怦直跳，几乎能听见血液在体内涌动，“看问的人是谁。”   

Brian脸红了，把头靠向了乘客的座位。

“我就在问。”

  她感觉到了。感觉到她想要回答“是”，想要Brian带她去别的地方，别的...任何他想去的地方。他看起来可爱又善良，事实上是非常可爱，平头外加十分有棱角的脸，而且没错，从上到下整个人。Steph同样也脸红了起来，微微地点头，而这时有人不断敲击着Brian的窗户打破了气氛。

   “兄弟，你挡着道了。”

   “冷静点，好吗？”Brian喊了回去，使得Steph对于他声音中的愤怒露出了微笑。他也有同样的感觉，而这在Steph的眼中是个好迹象。  
   
那个人把手搭在了Brian的肩上，以一种更令人厌恶，更响亮的声音重复道：“你挡着路了。”   “那儿还有另外一条道。操你的，伙计。”Brian推开肩上的手，把那人推开关上了窗，但在他回头看向Steph之前，她的门就被拉开了，站在外面的那个男人对她说：“还有你。出来。就现在。”   

是Tim。当然是Tim。那个带着他那瘦弱的永远长不大的16岁身体的小Tim。

   “不，去你妈的。”Steph怒吼着，“我还没付他钱！”   

Tim抓住她的手臂向外拉。“快点。你必须得出来。这位Brubaker先生还有个约会，他不能错过。”   

“我还没付钱。”她固执地拒绝离开座位。   

Brian正打算开门，看起来像是要揍Tim一顿或是至少冲他吼的样子，而这种事Steph已经见得够多了。她叹了口气甩开Tim的手。“抱歉，Brian。下次叫车的时候，我会点名叫你的，我保证。”

   “这人在骚扰你吗？”他担心地问。Brian真的是个贴心的人。他有些坐不住了，很显然他想起身去帮她，而Tim就像个随时会被风吹倒的稻草人。

“没事的，这是我前男友。”   
   
那个司机抬起了眉毛，从他马甲里掏出一张便条潦草地写了一串数字。Steph暗暗高兴：在四年之后又一次伤害了她的前男友面前得到了别人的电话归根结底是件令他沮丧的事。   

“好吧，那么，打给我？”

   Steph接过号码，脸上挂上了一个大大的微笑：“也许吧。”

   Brian回了她一个微笑。“取决于？”   

“这一程花了我多少钱。”   

Brian的笑声很美妙。一种极富感染力的，能令她心跳加速，变得温暖的一种真实的笑声。“别说钱了，给后座的漂亮女孩儿免费。打给我，好吗？”

   Steph微笑着走出了车，无视Tim，向Brian挥了挥手。“我会的。注意安全，小心驾驶，Brian。”   

“我会的。”他向她使了个眼色，打开了信号灯重新回到车流之中。

   Steph望着那辆出租车驶向下一个红灯，转身对Tim说：“你意识到你还活着并不意味着我没有向前看，对吧？我受够你了，我早就过了你这坎儿了，而你应该把这点记到你那充满青春期荷尔蒙的小脑袋里，前男友。”她一直都知道怎么令Tim难过，而这，这直白的拒绝能伤得他很重。曾经他向她诉说着自己的恐惧的时候，她对自己发誓绝不让他从自己这里受到这种伤害，会珍惜他的信任。但现在，她很愤怒，她已经伤害了她自己，而Tim？他甚至不停下来去解释任何事，甚至没向她说一句好话，所以去他的。他表现得像个混蛋，这些都是他自找的。

   Tim眨着眼。只是站在那儿然后闭眼稳住自己。他把手伸进了口袋里，在他抬起头前重新看了她一眼。“让我完成我的工作。”他冷冰冰地说道，接着汽车的喇叭声吞噬了他的声音。紧接而来的是一场撞车。尖叫声和车胎尖锐的摩擦声引得Steph猛地转身，当她看见她刚刚乘坐的黄色出租车被辆载可乐的卡车撞了个底朝天靠在一栋楼边时，她惊讶地睁大了眼睛张开了嘴。   
   
Tim留她一人站在原地，他把手搭在了Brian的肩上，两人面对面。

   “发生了什么？”Brian疑惑地问道。

   “你死了。想着漂亮妞闯了红灯，我猜。”

   街道开始发光，一点一点地变成了一片有着金色浪花和美丽夕阳的海滩。Steph听不到他们说话，不知道该往哪里看--是一边的车祸现场，还是另一边由光影组成的沙滩，直到Brian分解为一个个亮斑，留下Tim一人站着这飘渺的光中，他对着Stpeh的戏谑的眼神折射出他的美好。几年前，她爱上了这个男孩，即使现在她对他不再有那样的感觉，她依然记得她曾经为什么会有。   
   
“我们进去吧，”他终于说道，之前的亮光消失了而街道又变回了十字路口的车祸之后混乱的模样，“B已经在等了。”

   Steph跟着他，撞了一下他的肩。“B？”

   她永远爱着Tim不得不抬头看她的样子，享受着自己已经变得更高的事实。“Bruce。”他回答说。

   “那个让你杀掉Brian的人？”

Tim摇了摇头，为她抵着打开的门。“我没有杀你的男朋友，Steph。”

   “Brian 不是我的男朋友。”   

他承认了，在她走进餐厅的时候点点头：“还不是。”

   Dick和Damian已经坐在了昨天他们所坐的那个位置，但他们身后的位子是空的。另一个男人坐在他们中间，不是Jason，而是一个更年长的男人，有着宽厚的肩膀和严肃的神情，评估地打量着Steph。“我怎么会对有人在死去这件事差不多都没什么感觉了？”   

这次是Tim撞上她的肩。“我赌你接下来会歇斯底里的。你很快就会要尖叫了，别担心。”   
   
看着Dick与Tim见面时的微笑提醒了这是一个Steph刚刚认识的组织。她也许足够了解Tim，但哪怕是最友善的Dick对她来说也还是个谜。她急于得到答案，而很明显，一切都要从这个男人开始-他正坐着自己昨天坐的位置上。

   她对自己点了点头，下定了决心猛地坐到Bruce身边，以她的出场和一个灿烂的微笑惊到了这个男人。“嗨，我是Steph。你就是Bruce？”这个人和Damian十分相似，让她想起了那个男孩已经告诉过她他们的关系。“Dami告诉我你是他爸爸，还有我听说了你是那个负责发布指令的？”

   Bruce朝她眨着眼，但他恢复镇定的速度比她预计的快得多，所以她继续说话，不让任何人有插嘴的机会。“所以，话说在前头：我还没同意参加这破事，我不会服从任何人的指令，从现在起我要做任何我想做的事。”   
   
如果Damian在带有嘲讽的微笑时露出牙齿看起来很危险的话，Bruce只要靠坐定不动就能够达到同样的效果。Steph感觉她的决心在这男人的注视之下动摇了，而他只是缓缓地叹了口气。   

Tim将他的工具从拖了过来，坐在了桌边。Steph看不到他的脸，因为此时她正和Bruce进行着一场对视的比赛，但无论那个男孩此时在想什么，她绝对已成了他的笑柄。

   “人人都会死，”Bruce说，他的声音阴沉又黑暗而且出人意料的吸引人，“我没有在制定规则。”

他的话很显然到此为止了；他不认为Steph应得到比这更多的答案了。他从挂在椅子上的外套中拿出一本笔记本，转头看向其他人。

   “Jason迟到了，”Tim嘲弄道，并不打算去帮Steph，显然，他也不打算去让Bruce开口说话。

   “去你的，鸟宝宝。”另一个人说道，一屁股倒在Steph和Bruce身后的座位里，“你应该为我能在休息时间里赶来感到欣慰。”   

“你可以选择不在九点的时候上课。”Tim反驳道，在怒视Steph身后的Jason时视线故意避开了她。

   “或者--”   

“--或者我们可以继续然后对彼此友好一天？”Dick打断了他们两个，和Bruce交换了个眼神；所有人再一次无视了Steph。

   她咬着自己的脸颊，交叉双腿数到十。在和人打交道的时候呼吸练习一直是种很好的安慰。“好吧，谢谢你什么都没帮到，”她对所有人嘘声道，但只瞥了Tim一眼。“我已经说了我想说的。你们要么给我一个回答，要么看着我离开，十，九，...”她开始倒数，用余光捕捉到了Damian的微笑。   

Tim在他哥哥用手肘推他的时候发出了一声抱怨声。很明显他已经被指定为了今天的发言人。“B已经说了，Steph。所有人都会死。我们都没法避免。”

    “为什么？”

   “我...”   “为什么，Tim？为什么你非死不可？”

   “因为...错误的时间，错误的地点？”能在他回答的最后听见疑问几乎是件好笑的事。但这还不够，愤怒再一次占据了Steph“那为什么Brian得死？他什么坏事也没做！见鬼的，我什么坏事也没干！你们的伟大计划是什么，为什么Brian能有那些光而我没有？为什么我不能去见我妈妈？”   

Tim结巴了，看向Dick和Bruce寻求帮助。   

“听着，”Dick叹了口气，永远试图做着那个力所能及帮助自己弟弟的人，“就是这么一回事，好吗？每天都会有人死，好人，坏人，那些介于两者之间的人。母亲，父亲，所有人。这就是生活。”   

“所以这一切都没有规律或者是原因吗？”

   “我并没有这么说，”现在轮到Dick抱怨了，Steph的耳边传来了一声低沉的轻笑。Jason转过身，跪坐在座位上，趴在Steph和Bruce之间。当Bruce瞟了他一眼时，他立马坐正变得严肃起来。年长一点的男人重新注视着他的笔记本，撕下了一堆黄色便条，将它们分发给了其他人。“做好你的工作。”而这句话结束了讨论，Bruce似乎很习惯于此。   

Steph咬紧牙。这个男人正在挑起她的神经。他甚至不自己开口说话，让Tim和Dick在那里结巴着而自己则在整理着那些愚蠢的小便条指使者其他人做这做那。真是个混蛋。

   “12:31？你知道我有课的，老板。”   

“这是你的工作，Jason。”Bruce头也不回地回答说。

   “为什么不给新来的女孩一份任务？让她做这个。我不行。不是在他妈的十二点的他妈三十一分！”

   Tim敲了下Steph的手，示意她起身让Bruce经过。有那么一刻，她想就这么坐着不动，但这个男人体型庞大而且不在乎任何事。她要是不移位的话他可能就直接从她身上扫过去了。

   “你能找到办法的，”他对着还在怒视着他的Jason说，“带上她一起。”   

Jason退后了，向他眨着眼，和Steph一起同时张开了嘴。“什么？为什么？” 

 Bruce实在是惹怒她了，就像是疱疹让人难以容忍。当他对他们说“因为这是你们的工作。”并离开时，Steph起身要去追上他。但一只手搭上了她的肩膀制止了她，她看见Jason咬紧了牙看着他离开。“操你的，”他在转身面向Steph前做了个口型。“十二点准时，Perez大楼楼顶。到那儿去。”他拍了拍她的肩离开了座位，跟到Bruce身后。

   “我恨这样。”   
   
“被人扔来扔去，不被告知任何事？”Tim猜到，拿起Dick从他自己和Damian之间的那捆里给他拿的一个包。他也准备要离开了。   

“差不多。”

   “你会习惯的。”

   “我可不想。”

   Tim一直都是那么敏锐而Steph知道他的前男友是这世界上最具好奇心的人。她一辈子也没法接受他这样一个人就那么接受了这些无可奉告，于是他的答案没有真的惊讶到她。“那就不要，”他说道，他的微笑有着几分嘲讽的意味。但现在他已经死了四年了，而不知怎么的Steph感觉他在刚刚到这个恶心的地方时也问过自己同样的问题。“听我一句。答案就在某处，总会有的。但这不意味着我们已经找到了。

 

”     Perez大楼是Robert Perez建的一座容纳了整的公司，还带有为员工准备的小型幼儿园的高塔。Steph其实很喜欢有这样想法的人。给父母和孩子呆在一起一整天的机会，让他们能在顶楼的游乐场里共进午餐，是件不错的事。而当Steph正在欣赏着一个个家庭在一起吃饭聊天时，Jason似乎感受不到她的那份热忱。“该死的小孩。”当电梯门打开，向他们展现外面的景象时，他抱怨道。孩子们在跑来跑去，玩着球，一些没有孩子的职员一起坐在楼梯扶手边打着牌，周围的家庭，都在一起享受他们的休息时间。Steph笑了，十分想加入他们，但Jason此时正是个坏脾气先生而Steph并不想让他吓到那些孩子。“所以，现在该怎么样，”她说道，想要用肩膀碰碰他，但Jason移开了，用一种几乎是震惊的眼神看着她。   

“A.Griffin，”他说着就把她晾在她待的地方，好像'A.Griffin'是个可被接受的答案似的。Steph翻了翻了个白眼。尽管她不喜欢这样，在背后跟着别人似乎已成了她的固定模式，这种感受每一秒都让她厌恶。见鬼的，她已经死了！难道她不应该想做什么做什么吗？好像这一切还能变得更糟糕似的。“12:31会发生什么？”   

Jason走得很快而她并不是很想跟上他，当他没有礼貌到认真地对待这件事，连至少示意她他听到了都没有时她便提高了嗓门：“你真的开始惹怒我了，兄弟。你他妈就是在故意当个混蛋，你知道的。”   

她无视了周围的家长投来的怒视；他们中的有些甚至捂住了孩子的耳朵掉头远离这个大喊大叫的女孩。

   Jason转过身来，他睁大眼睛脸色苍白。所有这些黑头发，蓝眼睛的死男人干的某些事都让Steph体内的某些东西想要去伤害他们。而这一部分的她十分享受Jason现在回给她的那副样子，就在Perez大楼的顶楼，一片家长和孩子们人群之中。他几步走回到她身边，向她发出嘘声同时几乎恐慌地看着周围。“你能注意一点吗？”

   “注意什么？”她轻笑了一声。Jason真的是个有趣的逗弄对象。“我他妈的只是在叙述事实，你个该死的白痴。”

   “你的糙话，女士，”他低声怒吼道，凝视着她。“有孩子在听着呢。”   

“哦，真好笑。你刚刚是说了'操'吗？”

   “你是在故意制造负面影响吗？”

   “你是在故意做个混蛋吗？”Steph知道她现在很孩子气，知道挑战Jason并不能给她想要的答案，但能在他身上扳回一局的感觉还是不错的。

   Jason闭上了双眼，Steph意识到他正在做呼吸训练，控制自己的怒火，把愤怒塞进一个不会让它随时跑出来的角落。

“A.Griffin，”他重复道，仍然没有看她，“找到这人。”

   “A.Griffin？”这个名字并不能让她想起任何事，“她是个母亲吗？或是个父亲？你不是在找这些孩子中的一个吧？”Steph看了一眼周围。没有哪个人让她觉得是“A.Griffin”。   “我不知道。”   “什么？”   Jason转过身，但并没有走远。“我不知道。就是A.Griffin。”

他从余光看了看她，“A.Griffin。得在12:31前找到他，小斑鸠。行动起来。”这句话之后，他又留她自己一个人站在原地。 

 “好吧。”Steph歪着头开始自言自语，“至少现在我有事可做了。找到A.Griffin，在--”她看了眼一栋建筑外墙上的钟，“--七分钟之内。不会太难，是吧？”   

那些听到她大发脾气的家庭显然不是一个好的开始，他们还在时不时怀疑地瞥她一眼。所以就从孩子入手。她走向远处角落的一堆正在楼梯扶手边热烈交谈的孩子，他们没那么小了，这点正合Steph的意。她想得到答案，比起小不点们来说他们可能知道得更多。

“嗨。”她说着走向了他们。

   “你要肥皂吗？”其中一个男孩立刻问道。很明显，她刚才的爆发已经众人皆知了。不错，真是不错。

   “啊，”她笑着掩盖自己的罪恶感。在孩子面前爆粗口实在不是她一贯的作风，“我猜是吧。你们之中有谁知道哪里可以找到A.Griffin吗？”

   “他会给你肥皂吗？”太棒了。这孩子已经告诉了她这人的性别。

   “是啊，当然。你认识他？”

   “不，但你需要的话我可以问问妈妈？”   另一个孩子决定插话。

“Tabby，你妈妈太胖了，她要是跳一下，整栋楼都会塌。”

   只能这样了。显然孩子们还喜欢“你妈妈”的玩笑而Steph也没机智多少。她唯一收集到的信息就是Tabby的妈妈很胖，Guilo的妈妈同样很胖。真够棒的。她环顾四周看见Jason正在屋顶的一边抽着烟，没有和任何人交谈。这个混蛋。

   就当她打算用些脏话，响亮地叫他一声时，她仔细想想也许应该先偷偷跟着他，这才发现他原来是在接近一个正在给一个金发小女孩擦脸的年轻女人。妈妈一直有那种恶心的习惯，这点Steph记忆犹新。她妈妈总是让她在纸巾上吐口水，然后用她自己的口水给她擦脸。这每次都令她感觉得恶心，但她妈妈会对她微笑，非常自豪她能保持不动，在被擦干净之后开心地笑起来。那就是妈妈们的习惯。这让她很想念自己的妈妈。她很有可能已经被告知了Steph的死亡，被告知了那把上膛的枪，那次事故。晚些时候，她就会回家去，告诉她都发生了什么，拥抱她，告诉她自己一切都好。让Jason和Bruce都见鬼去吧。   

Steph看着他和那位母亲一起笑着，轻轻的碰了碰她的手臂，听着她说的笑话点着头。当他向远处望去的一瞬间Steph捕捉到了他的眼神，跟着他的目光，她看见了看起来十分可怕的小生物潜伏在角落，向Jason发出嘶嘶声，但Jason表情依旧淡定，他离开了那个女人重新和Steph搭上话。“看见了吗？”他问道。她想说的话卡在了喉咙里，但Jason并没有在等待答案。“该死的铺路者。别动。什么都不要做。”

   接下来所发生的事是Steph不愿再回忆的模糊的场景。那个长得像猿猴一样的怪物迅速爬上了一个正在点烟的男人的后背，在他的肩上骑了一会儿。他们经过了那个刚刚和Jason交谈过的母亲的身旁，男人扔掉了还在燃烧的火柴。它本该就这么无害地掉在地上，没什么危险的，但却足以重要到让Jason在这时抓住了她的手腕。那个怪物-Jason称之为铺路者-移动了。它抓住了那根火柴，向他们笑着，把火焰对向了那个妈妈的浅色的夏装裙子。裙子立刻被点燃了，但除了他们似乎没人注意到这点。

   Jason把手握得更紧了，他死死地注视着那铺路者。Steph感觉不到，当火焰蔓延到头发时她开始惊恐地尖叫起，Steph什么也感觉却不到。她转过身，看着她们，燃烧着惊叫着。Steph之前见到的那个金发小女孩扯着自己的袖子，“让妈妈别叫了。让她停下来！”

   从Jason的手中扯出手腕，Steph转身跑了起来，没有回头看，没有等到那个女人死去，没有等Jason去做什么，不去管有多少光或者多少闪烁的浪花会出现。Steph跑着，眼泪在眼睛里打转，她的胸膛紧缩，让她难以呼吸。她需要她的妈妈，只有她妈妈才能纠正这一切，能告诉她这只是一场噩梦。她还没死，她没有看到了一个女人着了起来，没有看到那个恶心的东西把她点着。

她移动着她的双腿。它们现在疼的要命但依旧在移动，她的肺也是。Jason知道，他一直知道将会发生什么，而他就任凭那东西这么做，去杀了那女人，那个母亲。她是个母亲，就像是她Steph也有母亲一样。如果这是Steph的妈妈呢？是Jason的妈妈呢？他会做些什么吗？

   她奋力奔跑着，胃里恶心的感觉使得胆汁涌上喉咙。她无视掉了，无视掉了所有事。她只需要她的妈妈。   她放弃了电梯选择了走楼梯，她爬上楼的每一步都感到她的腿疼得和火烧一样。周围的景物从她身旁经过，人和车混在了一起成了一片无色的模糊。即使她每次呼吸都感到无比难受，即使她说不清自己到底要往哪里走，从哪里出来，或为什么要跑，她依旧没有停止奔跑。当她停了下来，累得弯下腰，吐在了邻居Dorothy的价格不菲的玫瑰里，她意识到自己已经到达了目的地。昨天早上，Steph还从这里出门去上课，去做一个律师，去支持她美丽无私的母亲。不过她再也没有回来。她往她脑子里射了枚子弹，她现在感觉自己看起来一定和自己的尸体一样糟糕。   

一个死去的女孩，整整晚了一天到家。她瞬间感到安心。她到家了。妈妈就在这儿，一切都会再一次恢复正常。一切都会解决的。毒品，她的怀孕，她的父亲，这些从来都不重要，她们两个一直都共同克服，肩并肩，Steph和她妈妈。

   Steph的脚步带着她走进了这栋公寓楼，这面绿色的墙显得十分熟悉，老Keller太太剩下的卷心菜叶的味道，那位总是在周五邀请邻居来享用火锅或砂锅菜——具体是什么取决于每个人这礼拜都剩下了什么——的老人。John Drews酣然打着呼噜，透过纤薄的墙壁清晰可闻，而Steph自己所在的楼道尽头，是她的家。她和她妈妈至今共同居住了将近七年的家。   

按响门铃的那一刻感觉很熟悉，门后在医院值夜班的妈妈脚步声依旧和往常一样拖沓。这样感觉很正常，很好，站在这里，在公寓门前，等着她妈妈让她进去。心中的一点小火花使得她的心脏开始过度运转，她能感到她的耳朵正嗡嗡作响，她的呼吸产生了短促，愉悦的停顿。她到家了。她很高兴她到家了。   
   
门背后的锁链发出了叮当声，锁和门终于被打开，而眼前便是Steph所认识的最杰出的女人。她的眼睛十分暗淡，黑眼圈揭示了她每天要做的斗争有多少，她脸上的皱纹已经很深了，而这对于她这个年纪来说还太早了。即使这样，她还是她女儿眼中最美的人。   Steph仅能克制住自己不给她妈妈一个用力到能捏碎骨头的拥抱。相反，她握紧拳头踮起脚。“嗨，妈妈。”她用一个泄露出自己此刻幸福的灿烂微笑打着招呼，“对不起我回来晚了。”  

“走开。”她妈妈的语气如同冰一般，深深地刺入了她的胸膛。在她来得及思考之前她的身体就更快地做出了反应，在她妈妈把她锁到门外之前她就已经把脚卡在了门与门框之间。

   “妈妈。”Steph抽噎着，她感到她空空的肚子搅在了一起。

   “我不知道你觉得你在做什么，女士，但你应该离开。马上。”厌恶和伤痛显得十分明显。她的手扶着门把手，试图关上门，即使Steph的脚还在里面。

   “妈妈，是我啊！Steph！你在做什么？”她把她全身的重量都抵在了门上，Mrs.Brown跌跌撞撞地向后倒去，门重重地撞在墙上，惊扰到了周围的邻居。她听不到John Drews的呼噜声了，这个和善的邻居跌跌撞撞地惊醒，也许正打算去拿枪，但Steph唯一能听见的，是耳朵里的嗡嗡响和妈妈的哭声。“你不是她！你为什么要这么做，我惹到你了吗？Stephanie已经死了！我女儿死了，而你和她长得一点都不像！”  

眼泪在她深爱的妈妈满是皱纹的脸上划过，很显然她吓到她了。Steph跨进了门框，举起手想平息她妈妈的尖叫，她终于在镜子里看见了自己。

John Drew已经没有必要去安慰她，去帮助他刚刚失去女儿的邻居。Mrs.Keller也没有必要和那友善的接线员女士谈谈，去报警了。她的妈妈吓坏了，受到背叛的反应令她想要逃跑，但她在镜子里瞥见的一眼时的恐惧占据了她的心。迷茫和恐惧促使她酸痛的身体不要停下多想，去找一个令她感到安全的地方。就像昨天她离家前往哥谭大学一样。


End file.
